


Say your prayers, if you want

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look into religion in the wizarding world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say your prayers, if you want

This one was written for the Advanced Potion Making challenge, with the prompts:

What place does religion have in the wizarding world (if any)? / Denial, suffocating, blithe/ Dementor

* * *

 

The sun had not quite finished rising when the inhabitants of the magical castle in Scotland first began to rouse themselves from their warm beds. The miserable November weather was not improved by the cloaked Dementors that were gliding around the perimeter of the grounds, spreading their despair to the few plants that were brave enough to try to survive their presence. The Dementors were hungry, having been forbidden from feeding off the hundreds of deliciously happy people in the castle who were just now starting their breakfasts.

Breakfast time was one of the busiest times of the day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students rush about in search of the missing textbooks they need before classes start, those who overslept practically inhale their breakfasts before the house elves clear it away as their bleary eyed friends look ready to fall asleep in their cereal any minute. The teachers all sit at the staff table; most of them look relatively well put together, as they nurse the precious cups of coffee they need in order to survive another day of teenage moodiness and excuses for missing homework. And of course, there was the flurry of feathers and screeching that typically announced the arrival of the morning mail, a chorus of muttered profanities echoing through the hall as packages were dropped on to heads and into milk jugs once again.

Such was the life at Hogwarts, but second year Amelia Heartsworth, a muggle-born from Hufflepuff, was used to it. She munched absently on her toast as she opened the latest letter from her parents:

_Dear Amy,_

_How are you Sweetheart? You dad and I are well, although we do miss you terribly. We can't wait to see you at Christmas. You are coming home this year, aren't you? I just don't think it's a good idea for you to stay this year, what with an escaped convict on the loose. I still can't believe he's actually a wizard. Besides, I can't imagine the holiday being overtly cheerful this year, with all those nasty – what did you call them? - Dement-something-or-other hovering around sucking all the happiness out of the place. Who came up with those? And honestly, what were they thinking, stationing prison guards at a school? I just pray they catch Black soon, then I won't have to worry about you so much._

_Anyway, enough of my worry-warting. How's school? You are doing all your homework on time, right? And that reminds me, have you put any more thought into your subjects for next year? Make sure you pick subjects based on what you like, not what most of your friends are doing. You're there to get an education, not socialise. Your father is telling me to stop badgering you about your subjects and let you make your own decisions, especially since we don't know much about magic, however I feel I must give you one more piece of advice; don't pick Divination (I think that's what it's called). According to your friend Elle's mum, the professor is a little...well... batty, and her room is absolutely suffocating. She uses to much incense, apparently._

_Oh dear, I'd forgotten to cook that soup for your Great-Aunt May, so I'd better wrap this up. You'll remember to pray for her, won't you? She's still quite ill, although she seems to be in denial about it, keeps insisting that she's absolutely fine and then goes on to hack up her lungs; her cough is sounding absolutely dreadful, poor thing._

_Anyway, that's all from home. Keep up with your studies. Your father says to tell you he loves you and remind you to eat your vegetables. And remember to wear warm clothes when you go out, it's getting very chilly. And remember to say your prayers._

_Lots of love,_

_Mum and Dad_

"Do you actually pray?"

Amelia turned to her best friend with a slight scowl on her face, "Really Elle? Haven't you ever heard that it's rude to read other people's mail? And yes, I actually pray."

"Really? I don't. I've never even been to church." Replied Elle, with a mouth full of bacon.

"Why not?" asked Amelia, crinkling her nose at her friend's table manners.

"I'm not religious and neither are my parents. Most purebloods aren't; they turned away from it after the witch burnings and stuff. Some of them still are though. Like, you know Mariam from Ravenclaw, her family's Muslim."

"Oh, okay." Amelia shrugged "Did you finish your charms essay yet?"

"We had a charms essay?"

"Elle, don't tell me you forgot. Again."

"Well... It's not that important. Is it?"

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend's blithe disregard towards schoolwork "You're lucky it's not due 'till tomorrow. And no, you cannot look at mine."

"Oh come on, please Amy?"

"Nope."

"Amy-"

"Eat your breakfast, Elle."


End file.
